User talk:Von Berlichingen
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Necropolis (H6) page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you need to discuss something about this wiki, then this is the link you should use. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! -- Energy X (Talk) 17:24, October 2, 2012 Edit Thank you for your edit, but you don't have to "enhance" the text (that is, no need for tag). Energy X ∞ 20:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Edits Hey, I'd like you to thank for those edits. Keep it up! Energy X ∞ 20:20, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, we'll think of something out. Could use more editors like you. Energy X ∞ 22:22, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Video As much as the Video Wall is open to anyone, I'd suggest that you, as one of the constant editors here, watch this. You don't have to, but it is quite amazing one. Energy X ∞ 21:52, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Images Nice job with the images. Like I told Somarinoa, I'll tell it to you. You could browse this page to see any images that could be used. I assume the former admins wanted to bring this, but haven't. Anyway, you don't need to upload some of the images. Energy X ∞ 15:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and can you find time on voting on this, please? Energy X ∞ 11:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC) As last info, you put Text. As it tiresome can be, I made a template that will ease your work. Simply put (ABC is the example here). Energy X ∞ 20:26, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yet another forum Hey, can you spare some time and read this? Energy X ∞ 22:54, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Edits Hey, can you add info of creatures on Necropolis (H6) page to their own pages (like Skeleton on Necropolis (H6) page to Skeleton (H6) page)? It would be most appreciated. Energy X ∞ 14:27, November 8, 2012 (UTC) - I will, after I have done a more oversighte on faction. Von Berlichingen (talk) 13:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Buildings I made a template for buildings which will make your work easier. You just type , with: # - the image # - the building's name # - building's desciption # - building's requirements If you have any troubles, then report it to me. Energy X ∞ 09:41, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Article Hey, thanks for bringing that case to light. However, please put it in the future in a forum. Energy X ∞ 20:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Rollback As a token of some loyalty, I have given you rollback rights. Keep it up and you can even become an admin! Congrats! Energy X ∞ 19:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Kaspar Hey, I can't determine what is the name of the city Kaspar mentions. It is Shahibdiya or somesuch, still I need someone to confirm. Can you do it? Energy X ∞ 19:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Necromancy Well, there needs to be a page for Necromancy (H6) and to be mentioned in faction abilities and Necropolis (H6) pages. Oh, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you! You have been quite a help these times. Energy X ∞ 14:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Buildings You started to edit on Haven (H6) article, good. I made a template which should let your work be easier. Here's the link to it, use it well. Energy X ∞ 22:58, December 29, 2012 (UTC) It should have a page of its own. Energy X ∞ 18:00, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Forum Hey, I'd really appreciate if you give your input here. Energy X ∞ 11:01, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply Very strange, I cannot find the page. For some reason, when moving the page, it must've gotten deleted. In any way, let me return it back. Energy X ∞ 18:31, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, reinstated the page back. I'm sorry for what happened. It must be from all the moving pages, I should really be more focused. Energy X ∞ 18:51, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Jimcloud Hey, Jimcloud is running for admin. So, can you vote here? Energy X ∞ 17:27, February 16, 2013 (UTC) H6 Factions Hey, are you able to upload the images for Stronghold (H6), Sanctuary (H6) and/or Inferno (H6) pages? It'd be appreciated. Energy X ∞ 18:46, March 1, 2013 (UTC) exactly What images do you mean? Von Berlichingen (talk) 19:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, similar to other factions (Haven (H6) and Necropolis (H6)) - buildings' and the hero classes' images. Is it possible to get them soon? Energy X ∞ 19:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I will start with Inferno tomorrow ): Spotlight Hey, there was supposed to be a spotlight some weeks ago. Did you see it? I didn't. Energy X ∞ 17:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Academy I see new images have been uploaded. If you can, please remove the words for better quality. Energy X ∞ 20:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Hey, do you know how to speak Spanish? I ask because we have a new wiki - same content, only in Spanish language. Energy X ∞ 18:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey, can you please put your votes here? Energy X ∞ 21:48, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Shades of Darkness I got to ask - are you going to play the Shades of Darkness? Energy X ∞ 09:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Editing Hey, I have not seen you editing in quite some time. Do you have some work elsewhere that you have to do? Energy X ∞ 23:27, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Questions The Wikia staff decided to let us pick ten questions about Might and Magic X and Heroes Online. It would be good if you put an input here. Energy X ∞ 22:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC)